gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bandidos Are Back
El Bandidos is an anti co. guild led by Nate Raidhawk. The guild is growing very fast, and the members are slowly making themselves known. This guild is already a main target of many EITC Officials. There are now over 70 Bandidos. Bases, Camps, and Hideouts The Home Server is Battira. In Battira, the guild uses Avaricia as the meeting place. Isla Perdida is the place where El Bandidos hang out and relax. They barely use Rumrunner's Isle, but it is a good food source, not to mention all the rum and food in the cellar. We also have a camp in Fort Charles. Notable Members: Nate Raidhawk ( Gm ) Peter Coalvane ( Close Advisor, Co. Gm ) William Warfury ( Close Advisor ) Magic Man ( Medicine Man ) Edward Stormstack Edward Stormbreaker Jack Jack Fireskull Liam Shooter Matthew McFlint ( If you are part of the guild and are not mentioned here, please tell me in-game!) Other Anthem: Married To The Sea Uniforms: None Ranks: None Conquest to Navermo In early August, El Bandidos went to Navermo, with intentions of eliminating a local EITC guild called East India Republic. They created a base camp in Fort Charles and stayed the night. The next day, Nate Raidhawk got his soldiers ready for battle, and they sailed to Padres Del Fuego. Once the bandits landed, they grabbed bayonets and searched Padres. They found an EITC man named John Breasly. He asked Nate what his purpose was here, and Nate said that he wanted to declare war. And so he did. The next day, Nate and and his soldiers yet again sailed to Padres. El Bandidos found a few EITC people, and Nate told them to crew up. The two sides engaged in four pvp matches. The first was won by El Bandidos, the second was won by El Bandidos, and the third was won by East India, thanks to Robert McRoberts, the EITC General, and his blunderbuss. However, the fourth pvp match, is still undecided due to the fact that many of the bandits and East India got disconnected. " The day be ours! " Nate told his men as they watched East India retreat to Padres Town. The bandits went back to base camp and celebrated with rum and bread. The next day, the bandits sailed to Tortuga to fend off the Undead that is about to arrive, only to find their enemy, East India covering the barricades. All of them engaged in one last pvp match. Unfortunatly, the East India won. As the bandits retreated, Nate told the EITC that they will be back in more numbers... Recently East India's guild name has been changed to Royal Empire Co. The Rise of the Sharks There have been many confrontations with the EITC Black sharks, but no battles. Nate believes that the Sharks are nothing, and that they only run away from a fight... Recently, Captain Ricky Spark came to Nate for his guild. Nate knew what was going on. Nate said that El Bandidos were HIS guild, not Spark's. Spark disagreed and said that Nate was holding the guild for him. Peter Coalvane, a witness to the argument, was flipping a coin in the corner. Nate saw Pete and whispered to him " Spark is tryng to take my guild, if you want to find me, I'll be on Battira." Nate and his soldiers went to Battira Avaricia, their home, only to find Spark and his allies waiting for them. Peter came back to El Bandidos, with intentions of being on the good side. Also, while Nathaniel Redeagle, Mark Ironflint, Chris Scurvykidd, and Nate Raidhawk were relaxing on Padres Volcano, Mark said that Spark is on the island. All four of them went into a panic. They all went aboard the Shadow Wolf, Nathaniel's war frigate. They set sail, hoping to escape Spark. But of course, the Riptide Nemesis was just behind them. The Shadow Wolf turned around and opened fire. Nate Raidhawk fired Fury rounds, Chris fired Chainshots at the sails, and Mark fired explosives. They almost brought Spark to the depths, but his vessel was STILL seaworthy. They escaped to Battira Avaricia and relaxed from all the action... Enemies/Rivalries *Captain Sparky and allies *EITC Black Sharks *The Royal Empire Co. ( This guild is East India Republic, but the name changed ) *The Shadows Guild? ( New guild created by Diego, unsure whether it's EITC or not ) *More coming soon... ( I hope not ) Category:Guilds